


Caught in the Act

by smevanstan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, I have no shame, Ketch is Fetch, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, i'm such trash for this man, mr ketch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smevanstan/pseuds/smevanstan
Summary: What happens when Ketch catches someone staring at the tattoo on his hand





	

Olivia sat in the passenger seat of the Bentley, leaning her head back against the headrest. It was a rough hunt. Witches always had tricks up their damn sleeves. She was grateful that Ketch showed when he did, armed with whatever the fancy British Men of Letters gadget was. If it weren’t for him, she was fairly certain that she wouldn’t be alive right now.

She turned to look at Ketch, driving the car and humming to whatever was on the radio. It sounded a lot like smooth jazz to Olivia. She was antsy to get to wherever they were going, most likely the Brit’s temporary headquarters while they were in the states. If she wasn’t so tired, she would probably protest and ask just to be taken home. But at this point, a bed was a bed.

In her sleepy haze, she took in the man beside her. He was very good looking, she’d give him that. He usually wore a sly smile of his face but, when he was driving, he was relaxed, focused on the road ahead. Olivia admitted to herself that she found him attractive. She was fairly certain that he was probably a great lay. She looked down at his hand on the gear shift, cross tattoo highlighted by the sun. She allowed her thoughts to drift, knowing she would blame it on the sleepiness later.

Olivia had always had a thing for hands. All her past conquests had great hands and looking at Ketch’s hands now, she could tell he’d be no exception. She had seen him use his hands during a hunt, expertly maneuvering the guns he holds in them. She watched him once after a hunt, taking apart his gun and place it back in case, his fingers pushing each piece into its spot. She watched him latch the case and run his hand over the top before picking it up to carry it. 

His hand tightened on the gear shift and shifted the car to accelerate. Olivia could see the muscles in his for arm contract with the movement and let out an involuntary whimper. She hoped he didn’t hear her and turned to look out of the window.

With an amused lilt in voice, Ketch asked, ‘You okay over there?” He quickly glanced at her, noticing her legs were squeezed tight together. “Is something bothering you?”

“Hmm. What?” She sputtered and keep facing the window, sure that her face was red. “Nothing, No nothing’s wrong.”

Certain that he was paying attention solely to the road, she risked a glance at him and saw a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Right then.” He said nothing more and she turned away, resolved to look at the passing scenery.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her knee. She looked down and caught a glimpse of the cross and tried to shift in her seat. Ketch squeezed at this and she let out a gasp.

“Nothing, uh? Love, I noticed you looking at my hand,” he moved it up her thigh, massaging lightly. He looked over at her to gauge her reaction all while inching his fingers further up. “Tell me, do you have little kink for hands?”

She whined and rolled her hips, trying to get his hand to move to where she needed it most. She was trying so hard not to say anything, she didn’t want to give him any more power than already had.

“Look at you. I’ve barely even touched you and you’re already so needy.”  

She looked over at him. His eyes were still on the road, but he had that shit-eating smirk plastered all over his face. All she could do was shimmy down in her seat and try to guide his hand to touch right where she wanted.

“Eager? Aren’t we, love?” His hand moved to unbutton her jeans and he pulled the zipper down. “Take them off. Panties too.” 

Olivia pulled her pants down, letting them pool around her ankles.

“Ah, Ah, Ah. All the way off, love.” He looked rather pleased with himself, while she just looked at him in complete shock. “Don’t worry. No one will be able to see you,” he nodded toward the windows, “they’re tinted.” He quickly turned to face her and winked.

She kicked the pants off and pushed them off. She felt so exposed, her bare ass on the leather seat. She was vulnerable to him, open to anything he saw fit to do. 

He quickly glanced at her and then returned his eyes to the road, but there was a distinct hunger in them. “Perfect.” 

He placed his right hand back on her now unclothed knee, slowly running his finger up and down her thigh. She glimpsed at the tattoo on his hand and let her eyes flutter shut. She relished the feel of his hand on her skin, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. She bucked her hips up, hoping he would get the message and move his hand all the way up.

“Patience, love. You will get the release you so keenly desire. Just you wait.”

She moaned at his words and undulated her hips, trying to get the friction she needed. “Please, Ketch.”

At the sound of his name, gripped the steering wheel harder, knuckles white against black leather. He growled and clenched his teeth, “You are fascinating, writhing because of my touch. And I haven’t even touched you where you want it most,” he paused, teasing between her legs. “and already so wet. You naughty girl, getting so aroused just by my hands.” 

She slid down in the seat, willing him to enter her, but he just kept teasing her folds. He ran his fingers up and down, getting them slick with her wetness. Still facing the road he said, “Tell me, how badly do you want to cum?”

She gasped. All she wanted was for him to reach his fingers inside her and bring her the relief she so deeply craved. “So bad. I want to so bad, Please?”

“Spread your legs.” His voice was dominant, daring her to defy him. “NIce and wide for me.”

She obeyed him and his index finger entered her. She cried out, he was finally inside her but it wasn’t enough, “More, please. Please, Ketch.” She was begging.

He inserted a second finger and crooked them upward, searching for her g-spot. “You sweet little thing. Begging for me. You want it so bad don’t you? Love. you are in for a treat when we get back. All your noises are making me want to pull over and take you right here in the car.”

At this, her hips bucked. HIs movement of his hand in between her legs, accompanied by his words were almost too much to handle. Her right hand looked for purchase on the door, while her left moved to his arm, digging her nails in. This caused him snarl and apply extra pressure to her g-spot. She wailed in pleasure. “Please, Ketch, I’m so close. Make me cum please.”

He moved his thumb to circle over her clit, applying the slightest bit of pressure. “As you wish, love. Cum for me. Scream my name.”

“KETCH! God, yes!” Her hips bucked and she screamed, the final waves of ecstasy rolling over her. Her eyes shut and she repeated his name like a prayer. She shook with the aftershocks of orgasm as he removed his finger from inside her. 

As she calmed down, she looked over to Ketch and saw how smug he looked. Then, out of sheer curiosity, she looked down to his crotch, noticing the tent that had grown there. 

He, once again, noticed her looking and squeezed her knee. “Don’t worry, love. When we get to where we are going, this,” he gestured to the erect member in his pants, “won’t be an issue much longer.” He winked at her and returned his focus to the road ahead.

Olivia pulled her pants back on and shifted to her side, leaning her head against the window. Closing her eyes, she figured she may as well nap now. She certainly was getting and rest later. And with that, she drifted off. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am complete and utter Ketch trash and so this exists


End file.
